regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 06
Recap Beargor The party journeys back to the pillaged town of Willow Brook. Vincent Longborn suggests to the townspeople that they allow the party to escort them to the nearest town or city. After two days of healing and resting, the party continues to the city of Valesburg, escorting 20 of the Willow Brook villagers. On route to the city the party encounters a bear, who would later be known as Beargor . Bregor decides to try and gain the creatures trust and companionship. Tudagub has the ability to communicate with animals, and after doing so they learn that Bregor was successful in his attempt to gain a friend. Arriving in Valesburg, Bregor ties the bear to a tree for the night to ensure it won't flee. The new pet is not happy with this decision and, after several attempts by Bregor and Tudagub to calm Beargor, the party is forced to kill the bear. Bregor skins the bear. Vincent's Duel Approaching Valesburg, the party is spotted by a few guards and knights. The knights threaten to arrest Vincent but Vincent offers to duel one of the knights for justice. The knight agrees and the group walks to the outskirts of the cities outlying farms and villages to duel. Vincent easily wins the battle, forcing the knight to yield after one slash from his sword. At first, the knight still wants to make the arrest but, after a logical discussion with Vincent, decides not to. The knight also agrees to trade armour with Vincent (3/4 platemail for chainmail). Tudagub heals the wounded knight before they leave. Dalamar Once in Valesburg, Vincent gets his newly aquired armour fitted, Tudagub finds his way to a bathhouse, and Bregor trades his hellhound cloak for the tailoring of a new bear cloak using the pelt of Beargor. Abigaël goes to a nearby alchemist to try and get her locked box appraised. The alchemist can't tell her much, other than it does have magical properties. He says the wizard Dalamar might be able to help her. The party reconvenes at a local tavern. Still upset about the loss of Beargor, Bregor orders a drink and pours some of it onto the ground in memory of his friend. The bartender is upset and orders Bregor out. In an attempt to sympathize with Bregor, Tudagub does the same and then lets himself out. At the tavern, Vincent and Abigael are approached by potential employers but Vincent denies the offers as it is not what they are looking for at the time. Eventually, the party heads to Dalamar's tower to get Abigael's locked box appraised again and to see if Dalamar has any work that needs to be done. At the entrance to the tower, they are greeted by a semi-transparent floating head with glowing red eyes. The head leads Abigael, Vincent and Bregor up a staircase to a room at the top. They are greeted by Dalamar upon entering the room. In exchange for his services (and 3,000 gold), Dalamar requests that the party retrieve a tome from a dangerous crypt that is filled with traps and undead creatures. They accept the quest and are given a map of the area and a satchel with some supplies. With strict orders to go to the crypt and disturb nothing but the book, the party sets out to find the crypt. The Crypt The party finds the crypt. Abigael checks for traps around the crypt's large wooden doors but her lack of proficiency in traps prevents her from spotting one. Bregor boldly opens the doors and a large axe swings down at him. He is able to leap out of the way before being sliced, however. The party walks in, Bregor and his high dexterity leading the way. Just a few feet inside the door, some of the floor beneath Bregor's feet give way. Again, Bregor is able to catch himself before falling down to the spikes below. Tudagub recommends exiting and going to where they saw a stained glass window that was high up on the back wall of the building. After several attempts, Bregor finally manages to shatter the window with one of the blue-feathered fletched arrows that was in the pack they received from Dalamar. Tudagub lifts Bregor up and into the window. Once inside, he is attacked by an undead cleric but manages to shove the creature back and away from him. Bregor attempts to climb a rope that was lowered into the room through the window by Abigael. As Bregor reaches the window and is about to climb back outside, the creature casts hold person and Bregor is frozen in place. Abigael climbs up and pulls Bregor from the window. After Bregor recovers from the spell, Vincent attempts to break a hole in the stone wall, to no avail. The party decides to find a different approach. The party decides to go back to the main entrance. Just inside the door to the crypt, Bregor removes a large painting on the wall and finds a hole in the wall that is big enough for the party to squeeze through one by one. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes